In the manufacture of container body portions, it is sometimes desirable to provide the bottom rim surface of a container with a cured coating. In one type of apparatus for providing such a cured coating, a plurality of containers are supported on a vacuum conveyor with their exposed bottom surfaces located above the vacuum conveyor. The plurality of containers are in single file. The plurality of containers pass underneath a coating applying apparatus and then through a convection oven. While this apparatus does provide the bottom rim surfaces with a cured coating, it is slow and somewhat sloppy. In another type of apparatus, a plurality of containers are located in single file on a pin conveyor and are passed through a coating applying apparatus to apply a coating material to the bottom rim surfaces and then passed through a curing oven. If the coating material is an UV photoreactive coating material, the curing oven has a plurality of irradiator means for producing UV radiation to cure the UV photoreactive coating material.